Forum:Series Category Names
Hello, Takeshi64 here. As discussed here, we were thinking of changing our policy on category names to reflect all installments in a series rather than just the first game to be the category for a whole series. For example: Test Subject Blue is released. We put it under the category "Test Subject Blue". Now, when Test Subject Green is released, we change the category name to "Test Subject series" as opposed to "Test Subject Blue" used for all the TSG stuff as well as the TSB stuff. I never really understood why we did this, but I think this is a good improvement for categorization. I will be recategorizing sequels and prequels when/if this gets approved. 21:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : As proposer ''' : 21:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : It's going to be a pain to have to go through every article and replace it with "x series". Eventually, when you spend some time on the Nitrome Wiki, one will eventually see how a series category is used for all elements of a game series. -- 21:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :So are you saying that we shouldn't do it because it's too much work? That's never a good reason to oppose something. Try to make your vote based on if it'd be good for the wiki, not whether it'd be a pain in the neck to do. 21:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I opposed it mainly because I think I'll be the one who ends up replacing all the categories, as for stuff like that, I seem to be the only one doing it as no one else seems to do it. -- 21:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Although it's going to be a pain to do, I believe it will be quick to replace all categories if this rule passes. -- 21:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I supported this at the original talk page for Category:Office Trap, and I agree that it would make more sense to readers. Some enemies, hazards, characters, etc. might be present in a later game of a series, yet they are categorized under the first game of that series, which is confusing. I would be happy to help recategorize the games that are in a series, even if it would be a challenge. -- 22:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) While we're at it, we can also categorize based on the games which the components come from. (Ex: Enemies | Office Trap signifies that the page is about an enemy from Office Trap.) Actually, I had a question as well. Why are all our series pages entitled Game name (series) as opposed to "Game name series"? When I link these pages, I always have to double link them with Game name series because I mention the series as the "Game name series" and not just "game name" when I refer to a series. It is just like the time when all page titles, regardless of category, were capitalized. 01:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering the exact same thing. I think it's because Wikipedia has series in parenthesis, that Crystal decided to parenthesis everything. -- 01:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, Wikipedia does that to everything. Say Nitrome Wiki (website), Nitrome Wiki (book). I do see some instances whereby the use of parentheses is appropriate. Say, Hot Air and Hot Air (character). When it is a complete name by itself, say Hot Air series, I don't think the parenthese would be necessary. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 06:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Supported in the original thread, for the reasons TAKESHI an Ayernam stated. Getting to use the forums again further convinced me that we should stick to the old forums. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 06:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was already applied on the wiki, but if not, I support it. 15:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) So, shall I say that we have unanimous support? Request for passing. SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 02:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :SQhi repeats, request for passing.